


Risky Business

by robindrake93



Category: Spies In Disguise (2019)
Genre: Character Study, Pre-Canon, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robindrake93/pseuds/robindrake93
Summary: The scene where Walter messes with Lance's stuff, which kicks off the whole movie.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 156





	Risky Business

**Author's Note:**

> I touch on this in one of my other fics but I wanted to actually write the scene out here so that I could get it out of my head and focus on other things.

If Walter got caught, he was going to be killed. Murdered, struck down in the prime of his life, his bucket kicked for him. The thought kept flying around in his mind like an annoying vulture but he couldn’t shake it. What he was doing was so risky that his job security would be the least of his problems if it went wrong. 

Walter tried to act normal as he went to the cart that held Lance Sterling’s requested weapons. It wasn’t yet time for the weapons to be delivered to the spy but that time was coming up fast (in one hour, actually). Lance had a mission in Japan in one day. The details weren’t shared with those in the gadgets lab. All weapons requests came from little memos delivered straight into their inboxes. Mostly they were from Director Joy or one of the generals; sometimes it was from Lance himself. 

The cart was just ahead of him now. It didn’t look like much. A pair of sunglasses, some buttons. A navy blue suit folded neatly with a bow tie placed on top. There was a small assortment of things that were obviously weapons. Walter’s eye was drawn back to the suit. Despite himself, he was impressed with it. The suit was for offense (it would give anyone who touched it an electric shock), defense (it was bulletproof), and it would keep Lance warm in the cold Japanese mountains. 

Lance didn’t need much in the way of weapons. He carried the basics on him and improvised the rest. Walter had heard rumors that aside from bombs, Lance’s most-used weapon was his strength. He used his body to kill people. Even quieter whispers said that Lance didn’t discriminate; if you were in a bad guy’s lair then you’d meet his hands. It was guilt and punishment by association. 

This was the basis for the wild death thoughts soaring through Walter’s mind. It was why he was sure that he would be killed if Lance caught him before trying the grenade that Walter held in his hand. The grenade looked normal but instead of a violent explosion of fire and death, it would release an explosion of glitter and kitten projections. Kittens and glitter made people happy; no matter who they were. The Kitty Glitter would be a good distraction so that Lance could get away or knock people out. Lance wouldn’t have to kill anyone. 

Walter’s hand shook as he set the grenade on the cart. Once it was done, he didn’t linger. He turned heel and quickly walked back to his cubicle with his head down. Whispers followed him, voices not quite low enough to hide how they called him weird. It hurt that they thought of him like that. But Walter would show them! He would show everyone! 

He reached his cubicle and collapsed into his chair. Because if he didn’t show everyone then that would mean it had failed. Walter swallowed nervously. If the Kitty Glitter malfunctioned or if the bad guys weren’t entranced by it...Lance could be killed. Their best agent...killed. Because of Walter. The unbearable thought was almost enough to drive Walter back to the cart. He surged out of his chair only to force himself to sit down again. He fidgeted and wished that Lovey was with him. Walter could use her calming nature right now. 

Even if Lance survived, he would be pissed. He’d asked for a grenade. It was technically a grenade. Walter tapped his fingers against his desk. There was no one around to see him. He hugged his plush unicorn, Unity, to his chest. Who would look after Lovey if Walter was killed? No one at the Agency even knew that he had a pigeon. Walter had no friends and no living family. Lovey would be heartbroken without him. And she would starve to death. How could he risk everything like that? 

Walter hugged Unity tighter. 

“Unity loves you!” The plush said. 

“I love you too, Unity,” Walter replied automatically. He thought he saw a shadow and hastily put Unity back on his desk. He pulled a paper towards him and began writing whatever nonsense was in his head. It was important to look busy at all times. The shadow passed without coming nearer and Walter breathed a sigh of relief. From his pocket, Walter dug out an orange pill bottle. It was full of anti-anxiety medication. He took two tablets and washed them down with stale coffee from that morning. 

As the medication kicked in, Walter worried less. It would be fine. Lance would be fine. Lance was used to improvising anyway. Surely Walter was overreacting. This was actually a good thing! It would open up the door to a conversation that Walter had wanted to have for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! Comment if you enjoyed. :)
> 
> Also, I’ve got an 18+, all-ships-friendly SiD discord if any adults want to join. https://discord.gg/tqcYGj4


End file.
